


cat people.

by rachelbee



Series: Weekly Challenge [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelbee/pseuds/rachelbee
Summary: Prompt fill for week 10 of officerparker's weekly challenge on tumblr.





	cat people.

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never, right? Been working on something else and totally forgot the prompt was a thing (even though I spent all week reading everyone else's submissions).

At first, Lucy decides to ignore it. 

She’s pulling her jeans on, taking care to stretch carefully after being cooped up in a corset for the better part of sixteen hours, when a small ball of fur darts across the room. She screams immediately, standing there in just a bra and jeans as she watches the creature stop under the stool where her shirt is still folded. She gingerly plucks the shirt from the stool, pressing herself back into the corner on the complete opposite side of the room. 

She thinks it’s a rat, and she doesn’t want to deal with that right now. Best to just leave it alone. 

Except, it mewls at her, a soft, quiet sound, and she decides to crouch down and investigate. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Wyatt cries out from the other side of the door. Lucy looks up at the door, frowning, as the small creature emerges from its hiding space. Wyatt bursts in, his eyes wild as he glances around the changing room. 

Lucy’s sitting in the middle of the room, crouched in front of the stool, coaxing a small gray kitten out of a hiding place, dressed in only her jeans. He sighs, his heart-rate returning to normal as he realizes she’s not in any immediate danger. 

“Sorry,” she apologizes as she looks up at him. “It was just this little fella,” she beamed, lifting the kitten up for Wyatt to see. The poor thing was shivering and looked to be slightly damp, and Wyatt wondered where the poor thing had been hiding before it revealed itself to Lucy. 

“How did it get in here?” he asked quietly, taking the cat from Lucy. He held the little fur ball up to his face and the cat tried to swat playfully at him, the little white paws inches from his face. He glanced down at Lucy, noticing she was still standing there in her bra. “You want to put some clothes on, Luce? I know everyone here knows we’re dating, but we should at least _try_ to keep up appearances.” 

Lucy blushed and he chuckled as he handed her her shirt, shifting the kitten in his arms. “Thanks,” she mumbled as she pulled her shirt on over her head, flipping her hair from the collar. “Do you see a collar or anything on her?” Wyatt frowned as he looked the poor kitten over. 

“Her?” he repeated, arching an eyebrow as Lucy took the kitten from him, cradling the small creature in her arms as if it was a baby, dangling a finger for it to play with. “You’ve already thought of a name, haven’t you?” Lucy could be incredibly predictable when it came to animals. They’d helped a family of ducks cross the street the other day on their way home from Mason Industries, and by the end, Lucy had named every single one. 

“Her name is Lola,” Lucy replied as they walked to the conference room, Wyatt’s arm wrapped around her waist, watching her play with the kitten. He scoffed at the name as he held the conference room door open for her, his chest tightening at the sight of her cradling the kitten as she gingerly sat in her usual seat. He tried not to imagine her doing something similar with a baby. 

“Lola,” he mumbled, shaking his head as he sat down next to her. The kitten immediately reached out to him and he took the animal from her, smiling. Jiya squealed with delight as she entered the conference room next, followed closely by Rufus. 

“She’s so cute!” Jiya immediately reached out for the kitten and Wyatt handed it over, smiling at her. She cradled the cat gently against her as well, but it didn’t evoke the same feeling in Wyatt as it had when Lucy was holding it. Lucy grinned up at her friend. 

“Her name is Lola,” Lucy blurted out, and Wyatt sighed, shaking his head at her. 

“No, her name is not Lola,” he corrected as Agent Christopher walked in to begin the debrief. “We’re not naming her - it. If we name it, we’ll get attached to it, and Luce, we can’t take care of a cat with our jobs.” He frowned softly at her, truly sorry, and Lucy nodded slowly, her smile slowly disappearing. He hated that he had to be the reason for that. Jiya smiled softly, handing the kitten back to Wyatt. 

Wyatt cradled the kitten against his chest, pulling Lucy closer to him, his arm wound around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder, reaching between them to scratch the little kitten between the ears, smiling at its purring. 

They debriefed quickly, and Agent Christopher waited until the end to ask about the kitten, saying she drove past a shelter on the way home from Mason Industries if they wanted her to take the kitten. Wyatt thanked her, saying that sounded perfect.

Jiya stood by Lucy as they both showered the small creature with love. Rufus chuckled, watching the girls play with the kitten. He nudged Wyatt, nodding at the two women playing with the small kitten. 

“You know, if they can’t find space for the animals, they euthanize them,” Rufus whispered, and Wyatt snapped to attention, frowning up at him. Rufus shrugged. “Sorry, man, just warning you.” 

Rufus helped Jiya up and she left Lucy alone to play with the kitten on the floor, letting the small thing crawl all over her. 

Wyatt couldn’t let anything happen to this poor kitten that Lucy had already fallen in love with. 

“Come on, Luce,” Wyatt urged, scooping the kitten up and helping her stand. “Why don’t you head to the car and I’ll meet you there?” Lucy nodded, kissing him on the cheek. Wyatt shifted the kitten in his arms as he watched her leave the building, heading towards his car. 

 _Their_ car, technically. 

Everything that was his had suddenly become Lucy’s, and he glanced down at the kitten, smiling softly as it swatted its paws across Wyatt’s hand, looking for something to play with. Lucy deserved to have something that was hers, that she shared with him as opposed to him sharing with her. 

Making a decision, he shouldered his bag and followed her out to the parking lot. 

* * *

Lucy had ordered dinner in the car on the way home, and was setting plates out to prepare, when she heard it. 

At first, she thought she’d imagined it, until she heard it again: a soft mewl coming from Wyatt’s bag. 

Trying not to get her hopes up, she inched her way over to his bag, calling out for him. “Hey, Wyatt?”

He poked his head into the living room, frowning, but the frown smoothed over as he realized where she was standing. 

“Who do you have in there?” she asked, a bright smile spread across her face. Wyatt chuckled, walking over to the bag and unzipping it all the way, having left it open a little so the kitten could breathe. “Lola,” Lucy gasped excitedly, taking the kitten in her arms. 

“Couldn’t leave her there,” he murmured, grinning at how easily the kitten went to Lucy, curling up in her arms immediately, snuggling into her hold as if it belonged there. The kitten flipped over and Wyatt barked out a laugh, taking it from Lucy and holding it up. “Sorry, Luce, but Lola is a _boy_ ,” he chuckled, and Lucy blushed as she saw what he was pointing at. 

“So, not Lola, then,” Lucy murmured, giggling. “What should we name him?”

Wyatt tucked the kitten against his chest, pleased that he seemed to like Wyatt as much as he liked Lucy, looking down at the small creature. “Dexter?” he blurted out, and Lucy’s eyes lit up and there was no going back. 

They quickly made a list and plans to run out and buy supplies for Dexter first thing in the morning, starting with a collar and identification tags. Lucy suggested the neighbors they’d grown semi-close to for watching over him when they were on long missions, and Wyatt reminded her that Jiya could always take care of him, too, if they just brought Dexter with them. 

Later that evening, with Lucy curled into his side, her head on his shoulder, and Dexter curled up in her lap, Wyatt decided being cat people wouldn’t be so hard. He and the cat already had one thing in common, it seemed: they both loved Lucy.


End file.
